


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison

by Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Ryan Ross - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Burglary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Patrick is a doctor, Pete is a Prisoner, Prison Sex, Prisoner Frank, Prisoner Gerard, Prisoner Joe, Prisoner Ray, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits/pseuds/Billie_Kindrxd_Spirits
Summary: A wonderful world where Patrick meets Pete, but they can’t get near each other. Legally at least...For the Suicide tag - Patrick asks Pete if he’s ever thought about it during the medical check up so there is no detail, just a yes/no question
Relationships: Andy Hurley/Patrick Stump, Bob Bryar/Hayley Williams, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Joe Trohman/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for Prisoner Pete and Prisoner Patrick when I was watching Prison Break, but I recently started watching Wentworth, and it got me thinking, and I thought about the relationship between Frankie and Erica Davidson... so I thought AU about a prisoner and a figure of authority developing feeling for each other.
> 
> Now I know I said only yesterday that I was quitting... but my partner made me pull up my big girl pants. So I’d also like to wish a thanks to SnitchesAndTalkers and Laudanum_Cafe for not making me feel like shit and treating me as part of their Peterick Family.

Gerard smashed the handle of the gun against the woman’s head.

“Who are you?! Why are you doing this?!”

“Your husband killed my friend and killed my son… I’m taking justice, and if you get in the way, I will shoot you!”

“Wait please!”

He cocked his gun and kept it pointed at the woman. Her desperate attempt to get to the phone pulled Gerard’s finger back on the trigger. The phone clattered, in pieces and the woman dropped to her knees, crying out in pain. She raised her hand, revealing the bullet wound in her abdomen and her hand covered in blood. It was like slow motion, the woman didn’t fall, and her cries faded and low in pitch.

Eventually with a whirl of her flame red hair the woman slowly began to drop to the ground.

“HAYLEY!!!”

“B-Bob…” the whiney tone in her voice was gone, replaced by a raspy, coarse whisper. Bob grabbed ahold of his wife and stared down at her.

“Hayley... oh god…” he covered the gun shot wound with his hand and pressed down. Pressure! That’s what the wound needed. Bob face streamed with tears.

“Stay with me baby please, please please please please” his pleas quietened into a whisper and contorted with sniffles. It was only when the light in Hayley’s eyes had faded, and her body a limp dead weight, that Bob finally looked up from the blood stained shoes that enclosed Gerard’s feet.

“Wh-Why are you doing this?! Why her?!”

“Why her?” Gerard cackled at him and placed his gun against the weeping mess’s forehead. “I could say the same damn thing… why did you have to kill my friend? My ONLY friend? She did nothing wrong!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry DOESN’T bring her back! Sorry doesn’t bring both of them back! You murdered not only my friend, but the surrogate of my baby! YOU MURDERED MY FRIEND AND YOU MURDERED MY CHILD! And now your mother and father will feel the pain I feel”

He pulled back and cocked the gun. The chamber loaded.

**Bang.**

Bob’s lifeless body dropped to the floor and Gerard finally felt at peace.

Cops surrounded the house as Gerard finished laying the two body’s together, apart but holding hands.

“Gerard Way… come out with your hands up!”

He walked out smiling.

“DROP THE WEAPON”

He placed the gun on the floor, the smile not faltering.

“Gerard Way, you are under arrest for aggravated and armed robbery, the murder of Bob Bryar and the murder of Hayley Williams-Bryar.”

The cops ran through his rights.

Two weeks later, the jury found him guilty and sentenced him.

“Gerard Way, you are hereby sentenced to a triple life sentence, without parole for the murder of Bob Bryar, Hayley Williams-Bryar and armed, aggravated robbery.”

“I plea guilty for getting justice on the murder of my friend and surrogate, and my son. I have committed no crime!” he smiled throughout, cackling hysterically as he was dragged away to start his punishment.

———

Frank stood around the corner from the bar. His cigarette tainting the air around him. He was waiting for the dude to come out. He stared at his watch and jumped every time a police car drove past.

“Come on! Come on!”

The door to the bar finally opened and out came a scruffy looking boy.

“Finally.” He flicked his cigarette onto the floor, and squished it with his boot. He walked up behind Ryan, slightly quicker than his pace. “Hey Asshole…”

Ryan turned just as Frank’s fist collided with his cheek, and a little bit of his nose.

“Ah you fucker” Ryan stumbled backwards slightly. He cupped his nose that was bleeding out. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Remember a woman who you slept with. A woman who you knew was married and still slept with her?”

“You’ll have to be more specific, there was a lot of them!”

“How’s this for specific, FRANK I-FUCKING-ERO” Frank clenched his fists as the colour in Ryan’s face began to drain.

“Yeah, you remember now don’t you… you remember everything!”

“Look I did know she was married but I didn’t know who to! I swear I wouldn’t have done it if I knew. She said that she was getting beaten and shit.”

“And you thought that the best solution was to fuck her?” Frank laughed hard and loud and cracked his knuckles. “Well I think the best solution to that is to beat the shit out of you… so if I go by your logic, then I HAVE to beat the shit out of you.” He flashed a wicked smile as Ryan began scrambling to run away.

He ran after Ryan. Gripping the collar of his shirt, Frank pulled Ryan back and tripped him over. He pulled him up by his shirt and pummelled his face repeatedly with punches.

“Stop please!”

“IS THAT WHAT SHE SAID WHEN YOU FUCKED HER?!”

Ryan’s face was a mix of blood and bruises.

Frank stopped for a few seconds to heave back in his breaths.

“Y’know… it was worth it… fucking her was so fucking worth it!”

Frank growled and pushed Ryan on the floor, sitting on his chest and wrapping his tattooed hands around Ryan’s throat.

“You fucked her and she came back crying. You hurt her… NOW ILL HURT YOU!”

“Fr-Fr-Frank! Pl-Plea-se” the hands around Ryan’s throat closed tighter.

“Ohhhh now you’re begging!” Frank laughed harder than before. “I hope you fucking suffer! I hope you rot in hell!”

A elderly woman shrieked and squealed, not that Frank was listening to anything but the choking sounds from Ryan’s mouth. “IM CALLING THE POLICE!!!”

Ryan spluttered, gasping for air, scraping at Frank’s shoulders and face.

Frank couldn’t hear the police sirens coming, but he could feel Ryan’s life leaving. He squeezed harder and finally Ryan went limp.

“Frank Iero, you have been found guilty of murder. You are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment without parole.”

As he was dragged past the victim’s family, Ryan’s mother spat at him and he smiled evilly.

———

Joe wasn’t exactly popular, but he did have the best when it came to weed. And of course people want the best.

“Joseph! Ma man!”

“Sup bro!” Joe brought the bigger man into a bro hug and clapped his shoulder.

The dude was part of the biggest gangs, so big that just being associated with them could get you arrested.

“This man right here, has the best weed on the planet.” The man, who Joe called NG, was actually smiling when he talked about Joe. He was Joe’s highest paying customer so he wouldn’t complain.

“Where do you want me, N, do you want the group discount? You always decline but I’m always going to ask!”

“Nah man! I want to pay full so my bro can keep me hooked up with the good stuff!”

Joe smiled and pulled out a little baggie, dishing out the weed into joints and passing the little baggie to NG.

“Wanna stay and join us Joseph?” NG pointed to the whole gang and then wiggled the baggie.

“What’s the offer on the table?”

“Music, booze, weed and maybe some girls!”

Joe thought about it and smiled “how could I ever refuse?!” He fist bumped NG and rolled himself a joint, then lit it, using the gun lighter that NG always carried around.

“Joseph, you’d be able to supply us with this forever right? Coz this is some good shit!”

“Unless I get arrested…”

“Well man, when the day comes, we’ll bail you out!”

“Thanks man!”

Three hours of smoking joints, drinking and music found Joe doped up, higher than a kite.

But it also found him naked on the street. He couldn’t remember what had happened. Everything was flashing in little glimpses. Mugged… Joe got mugged!

He got himself home and dressed, got himself cleaned up before he climbed into bed and passed out.

It took two minutes for the police to break down the door. Three minutes for them to grab Joe and get him somewhat conscious. And only one minute for the police dog to sniff out all the drugs.

A man was yelling at Joe, but it was all blurred and water mumbles.

“ARE YOU A DEALER?!”

“Boss, I don’t think he can understand you, he seems pretty doped up!”

“ARE YOU A DEALER?!”

Joe mumbled something before he was dragged into a holding cell. He slept off the weed, chomped down on the food he was supplied with and guzzled down litres of water.

He was supplied with orange overalls and told to put them on. Told to hand over his home clothes.

A few days later he was in court.

He had no defence team. He had already confessed to being guilty.

“Joseph Trohman, you have been charged with the crime of supplying large quantities of an illegal substance, what do you plea?”

“Guilty, your honour”

After recess the jury came back with the decision.

“Joseph Trohman, you have been found guilty. You are hereby sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. You will be eligible for parole if you have good behaviour for ten years. Court adjourned, take him away” the judge banged the gavel and left.


	2. Dead On Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew Hurley and Patrick Stump are to be wedded...  
> Join us in this eerily perfect wedding!

“Repeat after me, I, Andrew Hurley”

“I, Andrew Hurley…”

“take thee, Patrick Stump,”

“take thee, Patrick Stump…” he smiled down at Patrick’s face.

“to be my wedded husband,”

“to be my wedded husband…”

“to have and to hold from this day forward,”

“to have and to hold from this day forward…”

“for better for worse,”

“for better for worse…”

“for richer or for poorer,”

“for richer or for poorer…” Patrick laughed, sniffling and wiping at his face.

“in sickness and in health,”

“in sickness and in health…”

“till death us do part.”

“till death us do part!”

Patrick sniffled as Andy slid the wedding ring onto his finger. The minister then turned to Patrick.

“Patrick, Repeat after me, I, Patrick Stump”

“I, Patrick Stump…”

“take thee, Andrew Hurley,”

“take thee, Andrew Hurley…” his voice cracked, tears brimming in his eyes.

“to be my wedded husband,”

“to be my wedded husband…” Andy laughed slightly, smiling at Patrick and wiping his thumb across Patrick’s cheek.

“to have and to hold from this day forward,”

“to have and to hold from this day forward…”

“for better for worse,”

“for better for worse…”

“for richer or for poorer,”

“for richer or for poorer…”

“in sickness and in health,”

“in sickness and in health…”

“till death us do part.”

“till death us do part!”

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

Patrick and Andy smiled at each other before leaning in. The audience cheered, some clapping, some crying. The scene was perfect!

As Patrick took Andy’s newly ringed hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, Andy smiled down at his loving new husband. When the song began to play, Patrick’s eyes began to water, and he smiled back up at the man he gave his heart to. “Andrew! You cheesy little genius!”

Andy span Patrick and swayed to the song, “I knew you’d love it! It is one of the many songs that make me think of you when I hear it!”

Patrick’s cheeks were laced with happy tears. As he stared into Andy’s eyes, he thought back through the ten years they had been in a prison together, the ten years of denying their feelings towards each other. The years that his heart stung when he watched Andy go through men and women who were not him. Comforting Andy when he spiralled after a breakup, especially the nasty one with she who must not be named. He thought about Andy’s lowest point, and how he sat by his hospital bedside until he was asked to leave the room, coming back everyday until Andy was discharged.

Andy noticed Patrick was daydreaming. He grinned and leaned in to give Patrick a kiss, earning cheers and clapping from the guests.

Patrick snapped back into reality, deepening the kiss between him and Andy. When Andy slowly pulled away, Patrick began singing along quietly so only Andy could hear, watching as Andy’s eyes lit up with pure happiness.

At the chorus Patrick sang the lyrics more audibly for everyone else to hear.

“ _I will love you, baby_

_Always_

_And I’ll be there forever and a day_

_Always_

_I’ll be there till the stars don’t shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don’t rhyme_

_I know when I die, you’ll be on my mind_

_And I will love you_

_Always”_

The guests stood, watching the happy couple sway to the song. Andy span Patrick again just as the song changed, and the guests joined them on the dance floor.

Andy kissed his new husband again. Patrick returned the kiss and rest his forehead against Andy’s.

“I always thought I’d marry a doctor… I never imagined him to look or be as amazing as you!”

“I never even thought I’d get married!”

“Glad I ca—” 

Patrick was sprayed with blood as Andy’s chest was sliced open.

“IF I CANT HAVE ANDY, NO ONE CAN!”

The rabid ex then stabbed themselves, leaving Patrick with a horrified look. His friends gripped his arms and pulled him away from the bodies, while the off duty cops, Andy’s friends who attended the wedding as guests, backed everyone away.

“Patrick Stump?”

“Yeah that— that’s me”

“This is Andy’s wedding ring, we thought you would want to keep it.”

Patrick looked at the bag holding the ring, and nodded. He pulled it out, wiped it and twisted it around the key hoop of his house keys.

Patrick shut down his feelings, and removed his wedding ring. “I want him buried with this! I’d rather keep his and have a part of him with me.”


	3. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete meets a cute Doctor, makes friends with a Ray of sunshine, and gets a potential fuck Buddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help—  
> (...) = a thought  
> (Non Italics) = Patrick’s thoughts  
> (Italics) = Pete’s thoughts

“Doctor Stump?”

“Mhm?”

“New delivery!”

“Okay bring him in!” Patrick raised from his desk and walked to the sink, washing his hands and pulling on some blue surgical gloves. He closed the blinds to give the

“Peter Wentz, brought in for Indecent Exposure, he’s here for a medical examination.”

“Sit on the bed please” Patrick called over his shoulder. He searched through his file cabinet, pulling out a clipboard and turned towards the inmate.

“Name?”

“Pete Lewis Kingston Wentz… the Third.” Pete smirked at Patrick.

“Age and Date of Birthday”

“35 and June 5th 1979”

“Do you take any necessary medication on a regular interval?”

“No… none”

“Have you received any injuries in the last five months?”

“Uhhh… hmm… no”

“Do you have allergies, asthma, diabetes, epilepsy or history of seizures?”

“No to all”

“Okay… chest pain, heart disease, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, tuberculosis or sickle cell disease?”

“Well apart what you’re doing to my jeans, nope!”

Patrick rolled his eyes and scribbled on his clipboard, “Do you have hepatitis B or C virus, HIV, other sexually transmitted infections?”

“I— no! I’m clean!”

“Do you have any special dietary requirements?”

“Yeah just higher protein for my workout regime”

“And how often do you workout?”

“Everyday for about three hours!”

“Daily?”

“Well yeah… once a week at the gym and everyday it’s for se—“

“Okay okay! I can cross off the sexual activity section” Patrick smiled and laughed slightly.

“D-Do you use performance and image enhancing drugs?”

“No… I am a decent size and I can get it up on my own!”

Patrick’s face was lightly blushed and he stared at his clipboard, trying not to smile. “Do you take any recreational drugs?”

“No. I’ve tried them but that was over 15 years ago and I’m not an addict”

“Have you ever attempted or contemplated suicide or harm?”

“Uhhh… yes, but it was six years ago.”

Patrick tilted his head and looked at him softly. “Did or do you receive counselling for that?”

“I did. I don’t think I need it anymore so I stopped.” Pete frowned slightly.

“When did you stop?”

“Couple of months ago!”

“Would you like me to schedule counselling? I can walk you through and you can talk to me about anything you feel”

“I don’t need counselling… I’m fine!”

“Well if you ever need it, please don’t be afraid to come to me and speak… you’ll get a full hour with me to talk if you ever need it.”

“You’re the counsellor?”

“Mhm…”

“Okay… I’ll think about it!”

“I need to do your physical exam now… so if you want to stand up and take off your shirt”

“Yes Dr…”

Pete hopped of the table and pulled off his shirt. Patrick turned to be greeted with a tan, intricately tattooed torso, with well defined biceps and abs. He couldn’t help but stare. (It’s not right… you were married to the guy you loved two years ago) Patrick’s mind talked sense but his heart and slightly growing bulge in his pants were in control right now.

“Doc?” Pete waved his hand in front of Patrick’s face. Patrick was completely out of it. Pete raised his eyebrow and followed Patrick’s gaze to the crown of thorns tattooed around his neck. “Oh! My tattoos!”

Suddenly Patrick rebooted again and shook his head. “Sorry! I wasn’t staring, I just got lost in thought about my husband” (great well done Patrick! Now he thinks you’re married)

“Husband? Married huh? What’s that like?” Pete looked down at the blood pressure cuff Patrick was putting on his arm.

Patrick’s sudden sniffle made Pete snap his head up and look at Patrick, who was purposely looking away and trying to fight the tears threatening to fall. _(Oh fuck… did I do something wrong?)_

Patrick sniffled and wiped his face, turning back to his work.

“Hey…” Pete placed a hand on Patrick’s arm, trying to be comforting. “Are you okay?... that’s a dumb question but seriously, are you okay?”

Patrick nodded and smiled. “Your concern is comforting, but I’m fine! And your work up is complete… I’ll get an officer to bring you your uniform and escort you to your cell!”

Pete nodded solemnly and once dressed in his uniform, he was guided to his cell, collapsing on the bottom bunk.

“Hey!” A head, surrounded by fluffy hair, popped down from the top bunk, making Pete jump slightly. Some legs appeared and soon the inmate was in front of Pete, holding his hand out and smiling at him. “Hey Roomie! I’m Ray!”

“Hi Ray.” Pete pointed at himself and laughed “Pete, and you made me jump.”

“Sorry! So you’re new!”

“Yeah!”

Ray smiled and pointed to the space next to Pete, “may I?”

“Sure! Why not?”

Ray sat next to him, “I guess nobody has told you anything?”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay! I’ll explain everything for you! First of all, at count, you have to be stood at the cell door unless you’re on work detail, you’ll be counted there! Second, you are not allowed to push the warning button… the prisoners will think you’re a pussy and will put a target on your back. Also, don’t ever mess with Gerard, he’s top dog, and NEVER mess with Frank! He’s Gerard’s bitch, and they deny it but they fuck almost every night! Frank does Gerard’s dirty work so don’t mess with those two.”

“That’s good to know and simple enough to remember” Pete smiled. “Thanks Raymundo!”

“It’s just Ray…”

“Sorry!” Pete gave an apologetic smile, when another question popped into his head. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“What’s the deal with the doctor?”

“You’ve met Doctor Stump… be careful with him! He’s always grumpy!”

“He didn’t seem like that to me…”

“What do you mean?”

“He burst into tears and smiled at me”

“YOU MADE HIM CRY?! AND GOT HIM TO SMILE?! Oh my god! What did you do?!”

“I don’t know… I asked about his husband and he just burst into tears… bad breakup?”

“Oh man… okay, I only heard this so don’t take my complete word for it but about 2 years ago, him and a warden got married FINALLY after flirting for like ten years not so subtly. But on the wedding day, Doctor Stump and Mr Hurley were about to cut their cake, but some crazy ex of Mr Hurley’s came in with a knife and sliced his chest open… right in front of Dr. Stump… apparently Dr. Stump got sprayed in blood. We all thought Dr. Stump and Mr Hurley we’re on their honeymoon, but he came back without a ring and looking paler, thinner and blonde!”

“Holy shit… that poor guy… and he offered ME counselling”

“But I can’t believe you made him smile…”

Pete felt kinda smug and smirked at Ray “Twice”

“TWICE! You lucky son of a bitch!” They both laughed as another fluffy haired guy appeared in their cell.

“Hey Joe! Pete, this is Joe… the prison hooker!”

“HEY! I do have standards! And nothing below the belt”

“Unless the belt is on the floor, that rule DOES NOT apply to you Joseph!”

Pete laughed and shook Joe’s hand, “I’m sure you’re a great guy, and I know who to call if I need TLC don’t worry!”

“You’re a bad bad man Petey!”

“Damn right, Joey!”

Joe smirked and flipped off Ray as he jogged back to his cell for the count.

Pete stood happily at the cell door, he’s been here for an hour and already has made two friends… ( _Maybe prison won’t be too bad!_ )


End file.
